Love Stings
by Shingekyo
Summary: Barry and Vanessa have a routine. He always comes home from work to find his Honey ready for the taking, but this time he wants to spice things up in the bedroom. How far is he willing to go before things get sticky?


**Love Stings**

 **[Barry x Vanessa]**

 **Author's Note:** _Here's a bit of a disclaimer. I told my roommate that I'd write a Bee Movie crack fic for her birthday so here it is. This is my first time writing something like this, so the rest of my writing is normal in comparison. Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

Vanessa loved her usual routine of stripping down and lying naked on the soft cushions of her bed. Her new husband Barry insisted that she buy a queen-sized bed.

"Anything for my Queen," he murmured. Vanessa blushed and began to prepare herself for his arrival. He was a Pollen Jock so she knew he was coming home from a long day's work. Vanessa licked her lips as she recalled the muscles that he had earned from his hard labor. It had been a year since Barry's lawsuit, and her little honeybee wasn't so little anymore.

 _'He's_ actually _way bigger than I expected,'_ she thought with a giggle. Who knew? Vanessa spread her legs apart. She slipped her fingers into her crotch and began to moan loudly. _'Oh yes, right there!'_ She thought as she pictured her husband buzzing inside her. She loved the dangerous feeling of his round, fuzzy body and his sexy pulsating wings vibrating from within her. He couldn't use his stinger without dying, but he and Vanessa had come up with a compromise. She stroked the edge of his stinger with her pointer finger whenever they slept together. It was a taboo turn-on, but they both loved to take dangerous risks. Vanessa pulled her fingers out and orgasmed at the thought. She closed her eyes and let the white, sticky substance flow. She closed her legs and bit her lip as her inner thighs rubbed against her raw pussy. She laid her arm on a pillow and looked at the door longingly. Just then, Barry flew in through the door. She made sure to keep it ajar so that he could slip in easily.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called out. Vanessa beamed as her husband took off his tiny hat. He was in a black business suit with a striped tie. It was way better than his dusty old turtleneck sweater.

 _'And hotter, too,'_ she noted with a grin.

"Welcome back, Barr-bear," she drawled out. Barry grinned and flew towards her. He admired her naked figure before he turned around and beat his wings against her perky nipples.

"Did you miss me?" He asked in a husky tone. Vanessa began to pant quietly.

"You know I did. What took you so long?" She asked. She eyed him curiously.

"Oh you know, it's springtime and all. Those daisies don't pollinate themselves!" He laughed.

"Did you bring any with you this time?" She had gotten him in the habit of rubbing around in the pollen. She loved the sensations that she got from the thick, golden powder.

"I can't pollinate you without it, now can I?" He teased. "Now **beehive** and spread your legs," he instructed her. Vanessa giggled and followed his command. She knew that he meant to say 'behave,' but she thought that he unintentional puns were absolutely adorable. Barry flew over to her clit and buried his face in it. Vanessa moaned as he rubbed his pollen-covered body all over it. He took off his clothes and let his fuzzy figure stroke her beautiful red anatomy. His wife's back arched as each fine hair hit her. It felt like her clit was on fire! Barry kissed the area and grinned. His wife was just as experimental as he was, and he loved every minute of it. " **Honey Bunches of Oats** , I have something that will **Cheerio** up a little," he told her. He meant to say 'honey' and 'cheer you up,' but he just _had_ to slip a couple bee puns in there.

"What is it?" She breathed.

"I want to be inside you," he whispered. "All of me."

"But Barry, that's-!"

"You don't want me to?" He asked. His sapphire blue eyes stared into her green ones. Vanessa bit her lip.

"You… you might die. It's too dangerous, Barry-kins. I don't want you to get hurt."

"If I die, then I'll always be inside you. Right here." He poked the area surrounding her vaginal opening. Vanessa nodded.

"If you're sure." She gave him permission to enter her and he flew within the hole. Vanessa gasped at his startling entrance. A worker bee was inside of her! She started to have her doubts before Barry flew up into her G-spot. He slammed his whole body against it and she screamed. Cum began to build up inside of her and it came out. Barry considered swimming in it, but he knew that it would damage his wings. He needed to fly to get the job done. Barry's wings pulsated as he flew over to her vaginal walls. He rapidly moved from one area to another, making sure that Vanessa felt a sensation unlike any other. He continued to fly up until he reached her uterus. He knew what he had to do. The bee stung her uterus, instantly killing the child that Vanessa had unknowingly shared with her ex-boyfriend Ken. He killed himself along with it, and his corpse hung inside of her uterus. Vanessa screamed in agony upon realizing what her husband had done. She tried to reach into her vagina, but she could only stick three fingers in. She sobbed as she pictured her husband's corpse inside of her, but then she stopped and realized something. He had pollinated her! They could still have a child! It was nonsensical, sure, but so was a talking bee. She began to weep onto her pillow, hoping that her child would be just as incredible as Barry was.

* * *

 **5 Months Later**

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she rubbed her baby bump. It was small, but it was definitely there. 5 months of vomiting and cravings reassured her of the fact. It was hard living without a husband to support their side business at Vanessa and Barry: Flowers, Honey, and Legal Advice, but she always hired new assistants. Vanessa suddenly felt an intense urge to go urinate, so she went into the bathroom and lowered her skirt. She seemed to pee for hours before she widened her eyes. That wasn't just ordinary piss. Her water broke! She looked down in the toilet and widened her eyes. Inside that porcelain bowl was none other than Barry's corpse. Vanessa let out a broken soap as she stared at it. 'This can't be happening,' she thought. Time seemed to stop as she watched his unmoving wings gently touch the toilet water.

"Goodbye… Barry," she whispered before flushing the toilet. "I'll never forget you." She took out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"My water just broke," she explained. "My husband has been dead for five months and I… I don't know what to do!" She wailed.

"Calm down, ma'am, we'll send an ambulance over momentarily. Would you mind telling me where you are right now?" The operator asked. Vanessa gave her the address and hung up the phone. She waited for a couple of minutes before the ambulance came. She was placed in a gurney and rolled to the ambulance. Sirens could be heard as the ambulance raced to the hospital. Vanessa was raced to the delivery room and a thought occurred to her.

 _'Wait a minute… It hasn't even been nine months yet!'_ She panicked as she was placed onto a hospital bed. There were two nurses and a doctor in front of her.

"Breathe," the doctor instructed. Vanessa began hyperventilating and she started to push. The baby was coming out fast. Too fast. "Yes, that's it, you're doing fine. Keep going," he told her. Vanessa kept pushing until the baby came out. One nurse screamed and the other one fainted. The doctor widened his eyes and put his gloves on before yanking the baby off of the umbilical cord and holding it up. "What on earth is this thing?" He muttered to himself. The baby wasn't much of a baby at all. It was a horrifying mix of bee and human. It had insect-like black eyes and fuzz all over its pale human skin. There was a stinger where its anus was supposed to be, and tiny wings were embedded into its back. "I don't even know what gender it is. No, I don't want to know. We have to flush it, Mrs. Benson. It's the only way."

"No!" She screamed. Vanessa held her baby close to her chest in order to protect it. "I won't let you take him or her! I already had to flush my husband down the toilet. I can't flush my baby too!" She exclaimed. The doctor stared at her in disbelief before spotting a sleek black iPhone on the floor. He couldn't believe what he saw. The nurse who fainted had been recording the whole thing! The doctor remembered what Vanessa said about flushing her husband down the toilet and he handed the phone to the screaming nurse. He begged her silently and she nodded before running out of the room. The nurse had to show the police. She just had to. Vanessa kicked and screamed before Child Protective Services came in. They called the **SWAT** team and they came in. Vanessa shrieked as a bullet went through the baby. _Her_ baby. To make matters worse, the police came and forced her to sit up before handcuffing her.

"Vanessa Benson, you're under the arrest for the murder of your husband, Mr. Barry B. Benson." They listed her rights as she walked (she could still walk because the baby was only a couple of inches tall) to the police car outside. She couldn't protest because she didn't have the energy to fight her unfortunate fate. Vanessa broke down when she stepped inside of the car. She had lost everything in a span of five months: her incredible sex life, her husband, her baby, and her dignity. She looked up at the cloudless sky. There was no silver lining.

 _'Oh Barry, why did you have to get frisky?'_ She asked herself as the police car sped away.


End file.
